Darth
Darth, his full name being Darthenwyn, was a young elf born in the elf village of Lletya, beyond the Elven city of Prifddinas. He appears to be 26 and speaks both common tongue and elven. He is a former White Knight, leaving after being recruited by a Temple Knight Recruiter. He is currently an Initiate Ranger within the Temple Knights. History Childhood Darth was born in the Elven city of Lletya, his parents unknown of, dropped him off at a random house, until finally he was taken in. He was then raised as an Elf would, learning the elven tongue, then learning common, taught reason,logic,manners and all of that good stuff. There was one thing made him stick out from the rest, well..three actually. One was that he was incredibly shy, not ever speaking to anybody with the exception of his foster parents two, his capability in archery and three, his beliefs. Darth did not follow Seren, many elves shunned and hated him for this, for he took a liking to Saradomin after some travelling pilgrims of Saradomin visited Lletya years ago and convinced him of the ways of Saradomin. More to be added. Present Day Temple Knights While Darth was on duty, on a Wintumber day, he was approached by a man in what seemed to resemble his own armour, but with gold added to the color scheme. He realized that this was one of the famous Temple Knights and saluted the man. The man claimed to be a recruiter for the Temple Knights and said they have been watching Darth for a while. Handing him an application sheet, he departed. Darth quickly filled it out with a scrap piece of charcoal and sent it, where the next day he was accepted as an Initiate of the Temple Knights. More to be added. Personality Darth is one that can be easy to socialize with casually. He is one that would seem extremely trustworthy, keeping his mouth shut for the things he should not talk about. He is generally a fun, daring, and adventurous guy, but when the occassion comes, is serious and needed to be able to concentrate. He has his own personal code which he follows by strictly. He is a devote Saradominist, almost to a degree of extreme, doing whatever is needed to keep order. Abilities Some of these you would not generally recognize as an 'ability' but I believe that they are worth noting. Archery- Elves are considered experts inranged combat, Darth is considered an expert even among the elves in archery, he is gifted with the bow but not so swell with others like the crossbow and thrown equipment, though he can manage with them. Staff- Darth is also gifted with staff-like weapons, including halberds, spears, and that of sorts. Skill-wise, he would be the real life equilavent of a Shaolin Monk with their staffs. Intellect- He would be considered in real life of Genius-level intellect. He is a relatively well informed elf with his visits to the bar, his seldom friends and aquaintances, and being in the Temple Knights, has vast access to records and historical documents. Darth is able to process things that are occuring much faster than even an average elf, being able to spring into action in the blink of an eye or make split-second decisions. Acrobatics- He has been through much training on this skill, he can manage to climb walls that would prove difficult with rather ease, keep his balance, sprint much faster than the average human (longer as well), and perform other various acrobatic tricks. Stealth- Through his years in Lletya and training in the Elven Lands, he is now able to blend into most environments, including that of a populated city, being exceptional in elf disguises. Equipment 1x Enchanted Magic Composite Bow-Family Heirloom, the bow upon being fired is completely silent except for a muffled sound of the bowstring being released. 1x Set of robes- These are the robes he would wear on his espionage missions, would be of silk and leather as to reduce noise, and for him to receive a clean cut and not receive any infections from metal if he was injured 1x Set of Temple Knight Initiate Armour- Rarely used, usually for ceremonies. 1x Commorb 4x Steel daggers, two at his waist, one on the outside of his left boot, and one on his thigh, can serve as throwing knives if the occasion calls. 1x Leather Quiver- Almost always on his back Category:Saradominist Category:Temple Knights Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Rangers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Adventurer Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:White Knights